A National Surprise!
by coin1996
Summary: Guess what! China and Russia are expecting there first child! Thing is Russia doesn't know and neither does the rest of the world! So what happens when every one find's out and the world is all expecting a child? Plus just look at the parent's. So I suck at summary's but I'm trying! Most chapter's will be well China is with Child but there is room for after! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is my first time ever to even try writing China! I have one story with Russia in it! Only one! Please tell me if I make them a bit OC because I'm not trying to! Ok ummm I think that's that so ummm like have fun reading it! Please leave a review I like them, they make me happy and write more to the story! Alright enjoy! I do not own Hetalia! sadly...**

* * *

"Aru! What am I going to do this is bad really bad! Why didn't I learn from England's mistake!" China paced back and forth in his room as he held the small test in his hand. He was shaking so badly but his leg's just made him keep walking back and forth. He could just see it now...

(In China's mind.)

_"Morning Russia." China smiled as he took his seat._

_"Good morning my little sun flower. How was you're week off?" Russia asked._

_"O well I feel a lot better now, aru but I kind of need to talk to you." China said as he gave Russia a forced smile. Russia nodded and gave China a soft cute one._

_"All right during break we will talk." Russia stated and then the meting started._

_After the meting it came time for lunch break China and Russia stayed in the meting room. China was really scared over all of this but it had tobe done. China looked around to see if any nation's where in the room and then looked to Russia who was smiling at him._

_"Russia?" China asked softly. Russia blinked and just gave him that same happy look._

_"Da?" he asked. China smiled and placed his hand on top of Russia's softly._

_"Well you see. Well I was gone I found something out that you may need to know, aru." China smiled. Russia frowned a bit and looked at China._

_"What's wrong Yao?" Russia asked. China's heart broke._

_"Well. I found out that." China closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm pregnant with your kid, aru." China said and looked up to see the blank look in Russia's face._

_"It can't be mine." Russia said softly._

_"But it is. You're the only one that I have ever slept with, aru." China said tear's coming to his eyes._

_"Nope if I say it's not mine then it's not mine." Russia smiled and got up walking away leaving China to cry._

(Now back to reality.)

China shook his head to clear the thought's away. "No he would never do that to me, aru. He would be happy! Right? Right!?" China took a slow deep breath. He had to calm down. "Alright I'll tell him over dinner after the meting, aru. He'll understand right?" China smiled a weak smile and then got ready for the meting. Yeah that was the plan! Just wait till dinner and just bring up kid's! Easy!

**~~~^J^~~~**

No. Not easy.

China sat at the table in the hotel's dining area. He was over the top nerves as he waited for Russia. Russia was always late for the smallest thing's and so the dining room was empty. China sighed and looked at the water in his glass. So much ran though his mind.

'What if he doesn't want it, aru? Or think's it's not his! What if he start's to ask about when I knew? O god why me, aru!' China just kept looking in the glass as if it would show the answer's to his question's.

It didn't...

China blinked and shivered a bit. The room's here were always cold. 'England the jerk.' China thought as he rubbed his hand's on his arm's and shivered again. Just then a warm heat came around him and he jumped a bit looking back into purple eyes. China blinked and was greeted with a small kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry to make you wait. America was walking back to his hotel room and I noticed he was shaking. I had to scare him." Russia smiled. China forced a small smile on to his face.

"You can be so rude to him, aru." China said with a bit of a laugh.

"Da but it is fun. He is like a child." Russia smiled. China blushed a bit and pulled Russia's over coat around him more. It smelt like Vodka and sun flower's.

"Thank you." China said. Russia smiled to him and gave him a loving look.

"It was no problem my little sun flower." Russia smiled.

"How may I help you?" a man asked walking up to the table. China looked at the man and smiled.

"I would like some duck with a peach sauce over it extra butter on the side with a small pice of mint please, aru." China smiled. The man nodded and looked to Russia.

"And for you?" he asked. Russia gave him a creepy smile.

"I would like Vodka and some beef soup." Russia said. The man nodded and walked off. China didn't say a word and kept his gaze on his water. "Yao? Is something wrong?" Russia asked. China jumped a bit and shook his head.

"No not at all, aru. I was just thinking back to when Japan was a little kid. He was just so cute back then, aru." China smiled.

"I enjoy kid's too. They can be so sweet." Russia said. That made China fell a bit better. At least Russia loved kid's.

"Have you ever thought of having one of your own?" China asked. Russia thought for a second and smiled.

"Well da I have but I never thought it would happen due to my sister always stalking me down." Russia said. He looked away a bit and China felt like he could breathe. Alright! So his problem wasn't shot out of the water yet!

"So what would you do if you had a kid, aru?" China asked. He looked to Russia with wondering eyes and Russia smiled.

"Well I would want tobe there for them. I would hurt any one who would make them cry and I would teach them to love sun flower's." Russia said. Yeah that was Russia for you. "Why so many question's about kid's?" Russia asked. China smiled and looked round again. He really didn't want any nation's to know yet.

"Well you see..."

"London get back here!" England yelled running in to the room. A little girl ran over to China and she looked up to him. Her bright bluish-green eyes shone with happiness and China smiled down to her.

"London, aru? What are you doing here, aru?" China asked. London smiled and China moved her on to his lap before moving blond hair away from her face.

"Mama was going to cook so I went to find papa." London smiled.

"O France? He's in the bar with his friend's, aru. Just go down the hall and to the left last door on your right." China smiled.

"London!" England yelled noticing his daughter.

"Got to catch me!" she called jumping from China's lap and running out the door and down the hall. China smiled and England sighed.

"God! Why did I have her?" he asked running after her. China laughed lightly at that and Russia looked to him with a smile.

"China you are so good with kid's." he pointed out. China smiled and nodded at him.

"I should be. I had to raise Japan, Taiwan, Both Korea's, and Vietnam, aru." China said. Russia looked at the love in China's eyes and gave him a sweet caring smile.

"So what was it you were about to say?" Russia asked. China blinked and nodded.

"Right. Well you see, aru..."

"Here's you're food sir's." the man said and handed them there plate's. "We would like for you to take your time." he smiled and then walked off. China was so hungry now and his mouth watered at the food.

"Were wait to talk after dinner." Russia smiled. China nodded.

"Alright, aru." China said and went to work eating the cooked duck.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok let's try this chapter! Again tell me if I make any one OC. Ok so the other added couple's in this chapter is England and France. Just so you know! Alright to the story! I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

China sighed as he sat the meting table. The meting had yet to start but it was making China nerves. He wasn't able to tell Russia about the baby last night and really it was bugging him. He won't be able to hide this forever. China looked down at his tummy and smiled lightly. He was happy yes but he wished he could share this moment with someone. No one was in the room other than France and England who were trying to keep London and Paris seated. China closed his eyes and placed his hand on his belly when a gasp caused him to look up with wide eyes.

"I know that face." England stated getting up and walking over to China. China gave him a really lost/confused look at this and England just sat down next to him. "Tell me who it is." England said. France got up at this and walked over to sit on the other side of China.

"Tell you who, aru?" China asked. England smiled and gave China a knowing look.

"Oh you can't hide it from me. I have been there. Now come on and tell me before the bloody idiot's get here." England said. China blinked a few time's and looked at him confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about, aru." China said. England sighed and glared at him.

"Oh come on. I have been that way before these two were born so who's the father?" England asked.

"Oh China is going to have a little baby?" France asked. "Who's the papa?" France questioned. China sighed.

"He doesn't know yet. You can't say a word about it, aru." China said softly.

"You have our word." England said. China took a breath and sighed.

"Alright and don't scream either. I really don't need the world to know that I have on more than one occasion slept with..."

"YO! SUP!" a very American voice called out. England glared at him and France sighed.

"America!" the girl's called running over to the American.

"Sup chick's! What's up with ya?" he asked. The girl's laughed at this.

"You talk funny." they stated.

"Well so do ya." America smiled picking both kid's up on his shoulder's.

"O I could bloody kill you right now if you where not holding my kid's." England hissed.

"O chill out Britt." America smiled as he walked over to the table. "So is France creepen again? Why does China look like he was just raped?" America asked. France gave America a 'Really?' look and America smiled.

"I wasn't raped, aru!" China stated.

"Dude it was a joke no need to blow a gasket." America said with in a cocky way. China's eye twitched and England looked at him with worry.

"China calm down. Why don't you skip today's meting and we can come cheek on you later?" England asked. China nodded and got up from his seat.

"Thank you England, aru." China said walking out of the room. As he closed the door he turned to see Russia.

"China? Why are you leaving?" Russia asked. China blushed a bit and looked to the ground.

"Well I wasn't feeling well so England sent me to my room. I'll be better by tomorrow so I'll talk to you then." China smiled and then stepped to move past Russia. "Excuse me." he said softly and walked away. He didn't know what Russia was thinking but he knew that he had hurt the nation. China sighed and just kept walking to his room. He was so close to the safety of his hotel room. Yet also so close to tear's. Damn the hormones!

'I wonder...' China thought as he opened his door. He looked around the dim lighting and sighed. Once he walked in he took off his shoe's and he turned on his light before walking into the kitchen. He needed some tea. 'Will Russia want this baby, aru?' China asked himself as he poured a cup. He walked over to the couch and sat the cup down well taking a seat. He let out a loud yawn and then moved so he was laying on his side. He looked at the T.V and just looked at the black screen.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell him." China said as he fell asleep on the tan couch. Really all this was so much for him. He just needed to close his eyes and just relax. That was all he needed. Just a moment of pace...

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"China you there chap?"

China blinked his eyes awake and he sat up looking at the time. It was already seven o'clock! He rubbed his eyes well getting up.

"China?"

China looked at his now cold tea and then to the door. So that was what woke him up. He walked over to the door and opened it up letting out a yawn. He was overly tired and really just wanted to kill the person who woke him up.

"England?" he asked as he looked to the Britt.

"Morning." England smiled. China blinked and then blushed.

"Oh I was just taking a short nap, aru. That was all." China shot back.

"Right. It's alright chap. I was dead tired when I was pregnant with London and Paris." England said. China's eyes went wide and he looked both way's down the hall before he pulled England into the room.

"I don't want any one to know, aru. I wanted to tell Russia first." China stated. England blinked.

"Russia?" he asked. China blushed. Damn it all. Damn it all to hell.

"He's the father, aru." China said softly looking to the ground. It all fell silent. Every thing. Nothing made a sound. You could drop a pin on the other side of the room and you could hear it! England shook his head and looked at China kind of shocked.

"Russia? He's the father?" England asked. China nodded.

"Yes. He is. I want to tell him but I'm afraid that he won't want the baby, aru." China said. Tear's came to his eyes and England felt bad. At least France knew when England was knocked up. China's running on a thin wire. England nodded and walked into the room. China followed him and the two sat down on the couch.

"That was new's." England admitted looking to the T.V.

"Sorry." China said and the room fell silent again. "England?" China asked. England looked at him and China started to cry. "I'm sorry for dragging you in like this, aru. I didn't mean too." China said rubbing his eyes.

"No don't be. I have been though all this and I know it's not easy." England smiled. "For the first time and most likely the last time ever I want to say this." England took a breath and looked to China. China looked at him with tear filled eyes at this point. "If you need anything I will help you." England said. He was so kind but he also knew what China was going though. China nodded and sniffled.

"Thank you England. Thank you so much, aru." China smiled. England nodded and got up.

"Just give me a call if you need anything. I'll inform France but that will be all. I shouldn't leave him with the girl's. He's most likely teaching them sex ed." England's eye twitched at this and China smiled.

"Tell me. How did you tell France?" China asked. England smiled and closed his eyes.

"He knew from the start but when I told him It was well... We were doing, well it." England blushed a bright red. "I made him all hot and bothered then tossed it at him. It killed the mood but he wasn't upset about it. How could he be when I was the one startling him?" England looked away and China laughed a bit.

"I think I'll tell him in a better way." China said. England walked to the door and China followed him. "England. I never thought in a hundred year's I would be asking you out of every one for help." China said. England smiled and put his hand on the door knob.

"Well I think it's time we change are way's and learn off each other." England said and walked out with out another word. China shook his head at this.

"I agree." he answered and walked back into the living room area. He looked at his sad cup of cold tea and picked it up before he put it in the sink. He then walked into take a show. Alright maybe with England and France on his side the whole thing will end smother then if he was on his own. China could only smile at this. He loved Russia and he loved his baby no matter what day, mouth, or year. He will always love them both.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Alright there it is! So thank you CrazedWonderland, hfg7996****, ReiKen, and Candybook ****for the review's! I thank you all! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please due review! Review's are my flame to write more! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here you go the next chapter! I rewrote this one over ten time's so I hope you like it! God I hate being sick!**

* * *

China walked down the hall's of the UN. It was the last meting for the month and so he decided after it he would fill Russia in on every thing. It wasn't easy for China to work out what he was going to tell Russia but he had some form of idea on how to do it. As China turned the corner a hand on his wrist stopped him. He was pulled back and then pushed against the wall. It all happened so fast that China didn't have time to react to who ever did it. He closed his eyes as he hit the wall and then opened them to look into Russia's purple eyes. China blinked and looked at him with a confused look. Bright gold eyes looked really confused well purple looked hurt.

"R-Russia?" China asked really and I mean really confused. Russia only looked at China watching his eyes for any kind of emotion other than confusion.

"China are you ok?" Russia asked. China blinked.

"Me? Well yes I'm fine why, aru?" China asked.

"Don't lie to me Yao." Russia ordered. China's eyes went wide and all he could do was stare. "Yao. How am I to help you if you do not tell me what is wrong?" Russia asked. China closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I want to tell you but I'm afraid." China stated. Russia looked at him with a kicked puppy look. "I'm afraid of what your say or what your do. I love you Russia but I'm scared I might lose you." China answered softly. Russia looked at him and then gave him a soft look. China felt his heart speed up and he looked up to Russia.

"I want you to tell me Yao. I want to help I want to understand you." Russia pled. China couldn't help it. Russia was so cute when he was like this. He gave in.

"Russia. I." China stopped and looked to the ground. He was scared to be hurt to be tossed aside. "I. I am." China felt his mouth go dry and his heart beat go faster. It was getting hard to breath and he just couldn't help stopping himself from talking.

"China." Russia barked. China felt tear's run down his face and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Russia. I love you so much yet I hide the most important thing's from you. I didn't know how to tell you. I want to so bad, but I can't because I don't know how!" China cried out. Russia pulled him into a hug and China cried on his shoulder. He wanted Russia to know he wanted to tell him every thing but it just wouldn't come out.

"It's alright Yao. I love you and I wouldn't leave you no matter what." Russia said rubbing China's back. China pulled back a bit and sniffled. He took a few deep breath's and looked up to Russia.

"Russia... I'm pregnant." China stated. Russia was lost for a second. Then his face went blank. China started to get worried. "I'm sorry, aru." China softly stated. Russia pulled him into a hug and China blinked a few time's. "Russia?" he asked. Russia just held onto him a bit tighter and then pulled back just as fast as he hugged him. He looked at China's confused face and then pulled him into a kiss. China kissed him back happily and then Russia pulled away all to soon.

"I love you China and it make's me happy to be with you. I want to be with you and our baby." Russia said. China nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm happy. I hope our baby will be happy with us." China laughed a bit and Russia kissed him softly.

"I love you." Russia said and then placed his hand softly on China's tummy. "And I love you." Russia said. China blushed at this.

"Russia it can't hear you, aru." China said. Russia smiled.

"How far are you in?" Russia asked. China blushed.

"Well about that..." China stopped and looked away.

"It's alright Yao. You can tell me." Russia said with a soft smile.

"Well three mouth's now." China said bluntly. Russia laughed a bit and rubbed China's tummy softly.

"It can hear us. It's growing and it has ear's just little one's that are hole's but it still can hear us." Russia said. "So then baby. You grow strong and come out soon." Russia said. China rolled his eyes.

"Russia it still has six more mouth's to grow before it will come out." China laughed. Russia looked up at him and then laughed too. He got up to his full hight and kissed China's forehead.

"Our baby will be a very lovely baby. The best baby in the word. A strong one." Russia said.

"Yeah it will be strong just like you." China pointed out.

"And will have those gold eyes of your's." Russia added looking into China's bright gold eyes.

"But it will have your hair." China said running his hand's though Russia's silky platinum blond hair.

"Do you think it will be a lot like you? You're so kind and can get along with any one." Russia pointed out. China smiled.

"Who know's it's just how it's raised." China stated.

"Do you think it will be Moscow or Beijing?" Russia asked. He was so excited!

"I don't know. Where find out when it's born." China said.

"Do you think it will be a boy or girl?" Russia asked yet another question.

"Well it some time's depend's on the stress I have." China stated.

"What should we name it?" Russia went on.

"Well that depend's on the gender." China shook his head. "Russia all this stuff you will find out later but for now let's focus on getting me to have it and making sure it's healthy." China added. Russia nodded.

"I can't wait to tell the other's. There be so happy for us." Russia said. "And if not I will beat them bloody with my pipe." Russia smiled a creepy smile at this point. China just rolled his eyes.

"I bet they will so no need to get violent." China said. Russia pulled china into a hug and China pushed away from it. "Ivan you have to be a little more careful It can hurt the baby if you hug me to tight." China stated. Russia nodded and hugged China a bit loser this time. China could only smile and hug him back. He loved Russia and no matter what happened he would still love him. Russia then pulled China into a kiss and China wrapped his arm's around Russia's neck.

"Ch-China-san!" a shocked voice asked. Russia and China both parted and looked to see who had found them out.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Alright then that is that! On to the next chapter! Thank you Pure-Pure, elizabeth duchanne, CrazedWonderland, Guest, IreneLiebe, Candybook, and Estella Tweak! Thank you all for the review's so happy that I got seven review's for this chapter! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

"C-China-san?" a shocked voice asked from the side. Russia and China parted and looked to see none other than Japan. The black-haired boy watched the two with interest and China couldn't find his voice. At this point in time every thing stopped. Russia had his hand's around China's waist, China had his arm's locked around Russia's neck, and Japan stud there with a confused yet interested look.

"Japan I can explain." China shirked. Like really? Who knew China's voice could get that high-pitched. Japan had a smirk come to his face and looked at the two. "Japan this is not funny, aru!" China yelled.

"I'm sorry China-san I guess I just couldn't help it. It is odd to see my older brother with his arm's around Russia-san's neck." Japan said. He looked to his bag and then his eyes went back up to China.

"How is it funny?" Russia asked with a creepy smile. Japan's smile fell and the he stepped back a bit forcing a smile to his face once again.

"Oh well you know it's just ummm." Japan looked to the floor and then there was a bright flash he then looked behind him to see Hungary. She smiled to him and held out a camera

"I had to get one." She smiled.

"Hungary! You drop that camera right now, aru!" China yelled out as he pulled away from Russia to chase Hungary but was soon stopped by Russia's hand. China paused for a second and looked back to him.

"My little sun flower don't work to much. It's bad for the baby." Russia pointed out. China nodded.

"Baby!" Japan and Hungary said at the same time. Well Japan said it Hungary screamed it.

"Da." Russia smiled. Hungary had a nose bleed at this point and fell back well Japan looked to his brother with wide eyes.

"China-san is this true?" Japan asked. China looked away and nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you Japan." China said softly. Japan shook his head.

"Oh no don't be China-san it is ok. I would have kept something like that from every one if I was. But I'm not but if I was then I would." Japan said. A blush started to come to his face and he walked over to Hungary helping her up. She was kind of out of it and he sighed.

"Japan?" she asked. Japan laughed lightly.

"Don't worry Hungary-san I got a lot of picture's for you. Let's go get you cleaned up." Japan said bowing to his brother who bowed back and then walked Hungary to the closest rest room.

"So you told Hungary?" England asked walking down the hall. China looked to him and smiled.

"Well Russia did, aru." Chia said. England nodded and looked to the blood on the floor.

"She went into fangirl overlode right?" England asked then looked back to see Russia glaring at him. "What did I do?" England asked. China gave him a confused look and then looked to Russia.

"Russia?" China asked.

"You where with my sun flower last night. Why?" Russia asked. England looked at him and China blinked.

"Oh no Russia. England was telling me how to tell you about the baby. He found out and I just needed an extra person to help me out." China smiled. Russia looked to him and nodded pulling China closer to himself.

"Good so there's nothing?" Russia asked.

"O god no. I may like China as a friend but truth be told I am not into him in that way. He doesn't have what I like." England said.

"Hey! What's wrong with me, aru!" China snapped.

"Well to tell the truth you are to stuck up for my liking and every thing has to be just right with you." England said crossing his arm's. China rolled his eyes.

"Right and you're mr. perfect." China growled.

"I know I am." he stated with a smirk. Right at this point the two were staring each other down.

"Oh mon cher. Leave China alone." France said wrapping his arm's around England and moving him back a bit. England blinked and looked to France with a confused look.

"Why?" England asked.

"He is going to have a baby. He does not need extra stress." France stated. England looked ashamed for a second but then looked to China.

"I stepped out of line sorry." England said. China nodded and tear's came to his eyes.

"I'm sorry too England." China sniffed.

"Well no need to cry." England felt really bad.

"Well I wouldn't be but the hormone's." China said. England nodded.

"Yes I know what you mean when I was pregnant with Paris and London I was all over the place." England said. China felt better at this point.

"I know what you mean. I have the worst time any more, aru." China stated. The two started to walk off and France and Russia just watched them leave.

"Did we just get left behind?" France asked.

"I think so." Russia said softly.

"Angleterre! Don't leave me!" France cried and Russia walked after him with his lead pipe in his hand's. France was running for dear life and Russia just smiled like a mad man. It was nice to have a little pace in the world for the time being.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! Here is the next chapter! Omg it took me forever and It's not even long... The next one will be long I will tell you that! Alright please do excuse any thing wrong with this chapter I will go though it again it is 3 A.M and I am half Asleep but I said I would post it and here it is! Thank you RapunzelInTheSnow, Candybook, Emma yang, and ReiKen for the Review's. You are all amazing! On to the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

China and England walked into the meeting room together. Everything went silent. Even Italy stopped talking. Everyone stared at them as they sat down next to each other. The silence got more intense when Russia and France came running into the room out of breath.

The combination of seeing Russia with France caused everybody to go into shock. Italy passed out and America screamed "Stand back I'm the hero!"

London ran around the table screaming "Italy's dead, Italy's dead". Paris hid behind England's chair and asked "Mommy, is Italy really dead?"

"No sweety, he's just surprised to see Russia and Daddy and Me and China getting along." England answered.

"I think everyone is a bit surprised aru" China said quietly "We probably should not have left Russia and France alone aru".

"Well there's one way to take their minds off that" England said.

"But, aru... Russia only just found out..." China stammered.

"You're not gonna be able to hide it much longer" England said soothingly "You should just get it over with." he said "They will want to hear it from you".

"I don't know." China replied.

"Well everyone is still very panicked about Italy, I think they need something to celebrate"

"I'm afraid aru" China said tears in his eyes.

"There's nothing to be afraid of" England said

"I know it's the hormones again, I hate them so much" China sniffed

"What's wrong my sunflower?" Russia said coming up behind China

"Its my hormones" China said, taking a deep breath "Russia aru?" China asked nervously.

"Yes china" Russia said smiling softly

"I'm going to tell everyone okay?" China said uncertainly

"Do whatever you think is right" Russia said "I just want you and our baby to be happy"

"Thank you aru" China said smiling as he stood up. "umm excuse me everyone, Excuse me"

"Shut up!" England yelled

"Thank you aru" china said softly, He turned to face the room "Everyone I have announcement aru" China said " I have been keeping a secret that I think you all should know." He turned and looked at Russia who stood up, China took his hand and turned back to the room "Russia and I are having a baby aru!" He said loudly.

There was a lot of shouting and clapping. All the girls and teenagers, and Italy, were squealing and gathered around China congratulating him. The boys were all slapping Russia on the back and congratulating him. London and Paris were holding hands and dancing with the other children. Including America's three youngest kids that were at the meeting.

Once everyone quieted down Germany called the meeting to order. The rest of the meeting passed without anything else unusual happening. France and England were bickering. The kids were running around and crying when Germany yelled at them. Spain was getting slapped by a red faced Romano. Everything was pretty much normal.

**~~~^J^~~~**

Russia and China walked up to their house. After the last meeting Russia had said he wanted to move in so he could be there if China needed him. They walked inside and China went into the living room to sit down, while Russia went to kitchen to cook. Russia had only lived with China for 5 weeks but they already had a pretty good system. Russia came into the living room 20 minutes later to help China into the dining room. They sat down and while they ate they discussed the baby or what they were going to do the next day. China was already almost five months pregnant and he had a doctor's appointment the next day. The baby was already kicking and moving around.

"Time for bed my little sunflower" Russia said once China finished his food "We have a big day tomorrow".

Russia and China walked into the bedroom and got ready for bed before laying down. Russia pulled

China against him as they fell asleep.

**~~~^J^~~~**

China woke up in the morning to the baby kicking him hard. The baby was excited for the day. It's like he was saying. 'Today is the first time you see me' it said 'Today you start to get to know me'.

China gently shook Russia and placed Russia's hand on his stomach. Russia smiled when he felt the baby kick him

"It's definitely yours" China said smiling "It's strong, just like you".

Russia smiled as he got up and dressed. He went down to the kitchen to make breakfast for both of them. He hummed a song about sunflowers as he cooked. 10 minutes later he brought up breakfast on a tray so they could eat together in the bedroom. Laying the tray on China's lap he sat next to him and ate some toast as he watched China eat.

When China finished eating Russia helped him get dressed in his loosest clothes. After the doctors appointment they were going shopping for maternity clothes.

**~~~^J^~~~**

Russia and China sat in the doctor's office waiting to be called. " ?" The doctor said. China stood up "Come with me Mr. Yao" He said. China followed the doctor into the back room and Russia paced the waiting room. After 10 minutes a nurse came out. "Mr. Braginski please follow me" she said.

Russia followed the nurse into a room where the doctor was rubbing gel onto China's stomach. "Ahhh Mr. Braginski, good you're here" The doctor said "Let's get started".

The doctor moved the scope around on China's stomach. He stopped the scope and turned the screen towards them so they could see it.

"That's your baby" He said

Russia and China stared at the screen. They were so happy just to see their child, happy that they could share this moment. When they walked out of the doctor's office with pictures of their baby, they couldn't stop smiling. They had the best in each other and a baby on the way. The best part was that their baby was a boy!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Alright first I would like to thank my best friend Angie for the help on this chapter! Thank you for the reviews LetThemHaveGermanRumCake, CrazedWonderland, HE, elizabeth duchanne Thank you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

China smiled as he looked over the baby cloth's. They were all so tinny and cute. His belly was showing really well at this point in time and he started to lean back a lot more than normal. He loved it when the baby moved or kicked. It was always so cute. The baby decided to kick at this point in time and China laughed lightly.

"Shi, Shi. I know your excited but really you can't have it all. We have to look at the new-born cloth's." Russia smiled as he rubbed China's belly lightly.

"Yao yao? What is this?" Russia asked as he pulled a tangled mobile. (A side note. A mobile is that thing that hang's over the crib that spin's and some time's sing's.) China laughed at Russia's confused face and shook his head a bit.

"Ivan that's a mobile." China smiled. Russia smiled a bit and set the toy back on the stand. "Stop touching thing's, aru. We have to buy thing's. That we need." China stated. Russia nodded and China gave him a 'What am I going to do with you' look. "Russia why don't you go and buy a crib ask for the best one. O and a high chair. You know what go ask the people and get every thing we need well I take care of cloth's and toys." China smiled. Russia nodded and smiled at him.

"Alright my little sunflower." Russia smiled. He kissed the tip of China's nose and China could just hear the aw's coming from the other soon to be mother's. He smiled at Russia and then Russia walked off. China shook his head and a woman came up to him.

"Your husband must love you. Coming to such a shop and buying thing's. That is cute!" she smiled. China smiled to her and nodded.

"Yes he is sweet isn't he? I love him." China smiled. The woman nodded and little girl came running over to her.

"Mother!" she called out. She looked around six and China looked down to her. She pulled on the woman's dress and her mother looked down to her.

"Yes?" she asked. China looked at the two and then he felt the baby kick. The kick was hard and hurt him a bit. He winced in a bit of pain and the woman gave him a confused look. "Are you alright?" she asked. China nodded.

"Shi. The baby just kicked a little to hard." China smiled. The woman nodded and China felt it again. Boy was the baby kicking a lot today.

"I see. Let me guess the rib's?" she asked. China nodded and she smiled. "Yes my little Lilly did the same to me." she pointed out.

'But she had a baby and not a city.' China thought. He just smiled to the woman and nodded.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" she asked. China blinked and smiled.

"Oh it's a boy. Really I hope it's not the last one. I love kid's, aru." China smiled the woman nodded and patted her belly softly.

"I said the same. My husband was not to happy to have me back on my 'I only eat crab' diet." she smiled. China nodded and the little girl started to pull on her mother's dress.

"Come on mama!" she called. Her mother smiled and nodded to China before she walked off. China laughed lightly and went back to work on picking out cute little baby boy cloth's. It was really easy he got all kind's of size's so the baby could grow and he wouldn't have to shop for a while. China turned the corner and noticed Norway. Norway was looking at two different toy's and China walked up to him.

"Norway? What are you doing here, aru?" China asked. Norway looked at him and sighed.

"Well Iceland had Ren today." Norway stated.

"What! I thought she wasn't do for another two mouth's?" China asked. Norway shook his head.

"Nope. Well she was but she came early. A perme." Norway stated. China pouted at this point.

"Why did Hong Kong not tell me!" China fumed. Norway looked at him and shook his head.

"I didn't get a call either. Seem's they were both taken by surprise. There both ok though. Finland filled me in on every thing. I though they might have told you sorry." Norway said and picked up a little pink duck. "I was just picking up something for her." he stated and walked away. China pouted and crossed his arm's. He was not please. "Oh. Yes I'll tell them to call you." Norway added and walked away. China rolled his eyes at this. How could Norway be so calm. After all Ren wasn't due for another two mouth's and here he is at the store shopping when his brother's wife husband what ever Iceland was had his niece! China smiled a bit at the thought. He just couldn't wait for his baby to be born. He patted his belly softly and then felt arm's warp around his waist.

"Is my little sunflower done?" Russia asked softly. China nodded and put atone of cloth's in Russia's hand's.

"Here hold this well I look at some toy's." China smiled. Russia sighed and followed China around the shop. He was getting more and more excited about their baby's birth. He was almost prancing around the shop like a love struck school girl. Damn those hormone's. He was so sick of them. Six mouth's pregnant and he was done with it all. Yet he still wished him and Russia will have another child. Even if there first one hasn't been born yet.

'A girl. That's what I want!' China thought happily as he picked up more stuff and walked with Russia behind him to the counter to cheek out. He never once thought a baby would cost so much. Never.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Alright! Here is the sixth chapter! Thank you elizabeth duchanne, Candybook, Nyauu, Guest , and CrazedWonderland. Ok aging sorry for the really short chapter's! Next one will be longer! I promise that!**


	7. Chapter 7

"La da da da, La da da da." China smiled as he rocked back and forth on the rocking chair. He was making baby booty's and he couldn't help but think about how cute his baby was going to be. He paired the one booty he had already made and smiled when he noticed he was done. He finished the last knot when Russia walked in to the room.

"China? What are you making?" Russia gave a confused look and China smiled brightly to him.

"I was making baby booty's so his feet don't get cold." China stated. Russia nodded and smiled to his pregnant boyfriend.

"I finished the nursery would you like to see it?" Russia asked. China nodded and sat aside his work before he tried to get up. Russia noticed this and walked over softly helping the Chinese man to his feet.

"Thank you." China smiled at Russia before he looked down to his large tummy. He sighed a happy sigh and Russia walked beside China just in case. The two decided it would be best to move into Russia's house since he did live out in the country and there was a lot of fresh mountain air. After all China wasn't known for the best clean air.

"The baby will be out soon so I made it just for him." Russia smiled. China laughed lightly at this and walked down the hall to the light brown wooden door. Russia opened it up and a smile sped across China's face. It was a perfect baby boy's room. The wall's where a light sky blue well the rug was white. There was a net that hung lowly in the corner where stuffed animal's sat upon it. There where cute little toy's sitting on the ground and then China's eyes went to the crib. It was right in front of the window across from the door and had a white net covering it. The crib it's self was blue and the small blanket that sat in the crib was china's flag. China's eyes began to water and Russia put his arm around his shoulder's.

"It's every thing I wanted." China sniffled. Russia smiled and kissed China's cheek.

"I didn't do this just for the baby Yao. I did this so every time you walk in here you will smile too." Russia stated. China nodded and hugged Russia as best as he could. After all it's hard when you have such a big tummy.

"Thank you Russia." China smiled. Russia nodded and kissed China's forehead.

"Any thing for you my sweet little sunflower." Russia said. Just then China pulled back a bit and placed his hand on his tummy.

"Oh! Russia come here feel it." China smiled. Russia put his hand softly on China's tummy and felt a kick. For a baby it was a hard kick but the baby was seven mouth's in now. China was smiling and almost jumping for joy. He was so happy the baby was kicking.

"China it is strong. Does it hurt?" Russia asked. China nodded a bit and then gave Russia a soft smile.

"Only when he keep's kicking in one spot or when he get's my rib's. But other than that it's all fine and well." China smiled and placed his hand over Russia's. "Russia. Where going to have a baby." China said. Russia smiled a this. He thought China was the cutest when he pointed out the most known thing's.

"Da. I know. I can't wait. Two more month's baby. Only two more month's." Russia smiled. China sighed softly and looked up to Russia.

"Russia what should we name him. After all we need to start thinking about name's." China stated. Russia nodded.

"Da. We do let's think." Russia thought for a second and smiled. "He's my city so let's give him a chinese name." Russia said. China smiled and nodded.

"Then why not just call him Bolin? It mean's gentil rain." China smiled. Russia nodded.

"Then Bolin it is. My sweet little Bolin. Good to see you're happy and healthy." Russia said. China blushed.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to you talking to my belly, aru." China stated. Russia kissed China's cheek softly and then his nose before his lip's.

"But I love you and I love our baby. No matter what happens you are my family and I love you." Russia smiled. China blushed and nodded.

"Right." he smiled.

'Ding, Dong!'

"Some one's here?" Russia asked. China nodded.

"Yes you see Hong Kong and Iceland are coming over because Iceland had Reykjavík. I wanted to see her so here they are." China smiled as he walked down the step's with Russia at his side. "Come in!" China called not being fast enough. The door opened and Hong Kong walked in. He looked at China and smiled.

"I have to say brother you have grown a lot since I saw you last." Hong Kong stated. China glared at him and huffed.

"It's not something I was expecting thank you very much! So where is Iceland?" China asked. Just then Hong Kong moved to the side and Iceland walked in holding a small baby. It was so tinny and so cute. It was sleeping happily in its mother's arm's and China smiled.

"Found him." Hong Kong stated. Iceland and China rolled their eyes.

"Very funny." Iceland said as he walked past Hong Kong. China was so happy to see the baby.

"Oh look she's so cute. She has your hair Iceland." China pointed out. Iceland nodded.

"Yes I was happy to see that. You should see her eyes. There just like Hong Kong's." Iceland smiled. China smiled even more and looked over the tan baby.

"Oh she has her father's skin too! This is just so cute." China said as softly as he could. The baby moved a bit and opened its dark gold eyes to look at China. It just looked at him and China just looked right back. It then yawned and went back to sleep in Iceland's arm's. Iceland smiled and China thought it was just to cute!

"The best thing is she doesn't cry much." Iceland stated. The two started to walk into the living room and Hong Kong looked to Russia.

"Your stay by his side right?" he asked giving the Russian a glare.

"Da. I was planing too." Russia smiled. Hong Kong nodded and stepped forward. He held out his hand and Russia looked at it.

"Welcome to that Family Russia." Hong Kong smiled and Russia smiled back. The two of them looked like they would kill each other but they shook hand's and then went in to the living room to met up with their lover's. The whole time it was only talk about baby tip's. Well that and saying how cute the little premature baby was. Russia was kind of shocked to find out that Reykjavík was two mouth's premature but then again she was also really small. Hong Kong the whole time was next to Iceland helping him when the baby cried and split his full attention between the two. It was like a real family.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Alright here is the next chapter! So thank you Emma yang, elizabeth duchanne, Candybook, ReiKen, and WhynndNolo for the reviews You are amazing! On to the next chapter! I don't own Hetalia!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright here it is my follower's! The Birth! Some bad mouthed China in this one so yeah... Alright Enjoy!**

* * *

"God damn it!" China yelled as he was wheeled down the overly large hall way. "Russia I swear you better have life insurance!" China hissed though his pain. Russia smiled a forced smile and let China break his hand in a killer grip.

"Yao You won't die." Russia stated. China glared at him at this point.

"Oh I wasn't talking about for me. I mean for you because I am going to rip your fucking head off!" China yelled. Russia winced a bit at the pain that was in his hand. He could feel the bone's crack and that says a lot.

"Oh yao just calm down." Russia said softly.

"Right I can calm the hell down when I feel like seven damn knife's are sticking in my lower stomach!" China was biting Russia's head off.

"Sir where going to ask you to wait here." the nurse said. Russia nodded and the group stopped. China let go of Russia's hand as the contraction's subsided.

"Russia?" China asked. Russia smiled and kissed China's cheek.

"I'll be in after the baby is born." Russia said. China nodded and was wheeled off. Russia could only watch as he was left behind to only wait.

~~~^J^~~~

And waiting he did. An hour passed and still nothing. Once two hour's passed Russia was worried. Don't even get me started when the third hour came around. Russia was pacing back and forth at this point he was so worried for China. Who take's three hours to cut a baby out of some one! Russia walked back and forth and looked at the clock. Four hour's in. He couldn't help it. He wanted to see his lover and baby not wait in some room! Five hour's in and Russia was sitting down taping his foot. He was waiting and yet nothing. God the people here where taking their time. What was it 'let's make Russia wait all day just for fun' day? Just then a doctor walked out and looked around the room. He noticed Russia and walked up to him.

"Russia?" he asked. Russia looked up at the man with wide eyes and got to his feet.

"Da?" he asked. The man cleared his throat and looked to Russia.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Both baby and mother are fine." the doctor smiled. "Every thing went well and the mother is in recovery. The baby is in the nursery being cleaned and will be by the mother's side soon." the doctor added. Russia smiled and the doctor looked at his clip board.

"Can I see them?" Russia asked. The doctor nodded and turned around waving his hand for Russia to follow him. Russia did so and walked down the hall. Baby's where crying on some room's well in other's baby's where being cooed over. Russia thought it was the cutest thing ever. The doctor stopped and looked in the room to their left and smiled.

"Alright here he is. I'll bring in your son soon." the doctor smiled and walked away at this point. Russia walked in the room and noticed China sleeping on the bed. He loved how peaceful the nation looked when asleep. Russia sat down on the chair next to his lover and moved some hair away from his face. China moved a bit from the touch but then was right back into a deep sleep. Russia smiled at this. A women walked in at this point and smiled to Russia.

"Mr. Russia?" she asked. Russia nodded. She smiled to him and walked up to him giving him a clip board. "I need you to fill this out. When China wake's please do have him sign it as well. Please do use both your human name's and country name's." the women smiled and walked out of the room with out another word. Russia sat back down and looked at the paper. What was he to write down. He and China never talked about a last name. Russia filled out the First name and then sighed his part with both his nation name and human name. He wished China would wake up and help him out will Bolin be a Braginski or a Wang? At this point in time China moved a bit in his sleep and he opened up one of his dull gold eyes. He blinked a few time's and then noticed Russia.

"Russia?" China's voice was weak and Russia jumped a bit. He looked to China and China looked back at him.

"Here." Russia moved the cup of water from the side table and handed it to China. China took it and took a small sip before he looked back to Russia.

"Thank you." he smiled a weak smile and Russia moved some more hair out of his face.

"It is no problem my little sunflower." Russia smiled. China closed his eyes for a second and just let the sweet silence fill the room. "China? What will be the baby's last name?" Russia asked. China looked at Russia as if he had three head's.

"Braginski." China stated. Russia looked at him confused.

"But what about your last name?" Russia asked. China shook his head a bit.

"I wasn't planing on keeping my last name for too much longer." China pointed out. Russia nodded and wrote down the last name before it hit him.

"Wait. China? Do you want to get married?" Russia asked. China smiled to him and Russia blushed a bit. The thought of being with China all the time was something he loved. He wanted to wake up to China, eat with China, take care of their kid together, sleep together, and live together. Russia smiled and kissed the back of China's hand. "When you get better we should." Russia smiled. China blushed at this and then looked around the room.

"Where's the baby?" China asked worry coming into his voice. Russia went to open his mouth when the door opened to show the doctor walking in. A small blue blanket was in his arm's and he walked over to the two.

"There you go. Bolin is healthy and happy. A very nice baby for Moscow." the doctor added. China smiled and took the baby from the doctor. There wasn't a lot of hair but it was already growing in platinum blond just like Russia's. China smiled and looked at the tan skin the baby got from China. China looked up to Russia who looked at the baby. He wanted to see the eyes. The baby was sleeping so happily and Russia looked at China.

"He's cute." Russia said. China laughed lightly at this.

"He is. He's are son Russia. He's are baby we made him." China stated. Russia nodded and kissed China's cheek.

"I am happy. He will grow to be strong just like us." Russia smiled. Just then a small whine made both nation's look to the baby. the baby opened it's eyes and looked up at its parents for the first time ever. It's eyes where bright blue and both nation's where really confused.

"Blue?" China asked. Russia blinked a few time's and the doctor laughed.

"Oh yes. You see as the child get's a bit older his real eye color will come in. Every baby is born with blue eyes. It's retinas will get its color soon." the doctor added. China sighed a sigh of relive and Russia smiled to the baby.

"Hello there Bolin my name is Ivan. I'm you're father." Russia smiled. China laughed a bit at this and yawned along with the baby.

"And I am you're mother." china added. China kissed Russia and Russia kissed him back before taking the baby away from its tired mother. China relaxed and started to fall back asleep. Russia looked at him and then kissed his cheek before China fell asleep. As the Asian nation fell in to the darkness of sleep Russia held his baby. The baby also soon fell asleep and Russia couldn't help but think about it all. He had a family. He had a child. He had a lover. All this that he had now he never in a hundred year's thought he would have. He was happy. Very happy.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**OK! Thank you all for the review's! I hope you loved the baby being born! Next chapter will be about two year's in. Only because I love baby talk so much! And I can't think of any thing else to do... Alright thank you Estella Tweak, elizabeth duchanne, Nyauu, Candybook, CrazedWonderland, and Emma yang for the review's Amazing! I thank you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here it is the last chapter to this story! I hope you all like it! After all I tired to keep it going for a long last chapter but I am really out of idea's. So here it is the Final chapter to A National Surprise! I hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

"Daddy!" Bolin smiled a bright smile as he ran into the room. He was just so cute. His bright gold eyes shone with happiness as he ran into the office. Russia looked over his desk to see his son running up to him and moved in his seat to catch the boy.

"Hello Bolin. How are you?" Russia asked. Bolin smiled and laughed taking hold of Russia's nose. Russia smiled at this made a 'honk' noise. Bolin laughed at this and China walked in crossing his arm's over his chest.

"Bolin how many time's must I tell you when your father is working you mustn't disrupt him." China stated. Bolin looked to his so-called-mother and nodded.

"Sowy." Bolin said softly. China could help it he was just so cute. Russia ruffled the boy's platinum blond hair.

"That is cute, da?" he asked. Bolin smiled a bigger smile then before and nodded.

"Da!" he called out! China laughed from the door way when a cry sounded though the house. He sighed and looked behind him.

"Beijing is up, Da?" Russia asked. China rolled his eyes.

"No she's just crying in her sleep, aru." China then turned around and walked down the hall. Russia then looked to Bolin and smiled.

"He's upset you are getting daddy's attention." Russia smiled.

"STOP SPOUTING NON SINCE!" China yelled down the hall. Russia laughed at this and put Bolin on his shoulder's standing up and walking down the hall. He walked into the kid's room and found China trying to get Beijing to stop crying. "Please stop." China said as he rocked the one year old in his arm's.

"China? Try telling her a story." Russia smiled. China rolled his eyes and looked down at his tinny daughter.

"Alright. Once upon a time there was a boy. He liked to suck his thumb's. His mother told him many different time's to stop but the boy did not listen." China shot a glare at Bolin and the boy pulled his thumb out of his mouth. "So in the end his mother had to dip his thumb's in hot souse. The boy's mouth burned when he tried to suck his thumb's and in the end he stopped." China said. The small brown-haired girl looked up to her so-called-mother with a horrified look.

"What happened to the boy?" Bolin asked. China smiled to him and sat his daughter on the ground.

"He was never able to taste his mother's cooking. Ever! again..." China said. Beijing looked at her mother with wide eyes and hugged China's leg.

"I won't! I love mama! Cooking good!" she yelled. China smiled at this and even Russia gave China a look of horror.

"I won't ever suck my thumb again!" Bolin called out.

"Good then Bolin get off Russia's shoulder's. Dinner is ready. Come now Anfisa." China said walking out of the room with his daughter on his leg. Anfisa never let go. Russia looked to his son before he sat him on the ground and put one finger up.

"Number one rule. When your mother is irritated don't ask for a story." Russia said. Bolin nodded.

"Got it dad!" he smiled. Russia smiled and walked down to the kitchen to see Japan, Greece, Hong Kong, and Iceland sitting at the table. He was kind of confused. Japan was smiling to Greece as Greece rubbed the growing belly of his lover. Hong Kong had Iceland on his lap feeding him a strawberry dipped in whip cream. Ren was running around the table with Anfisa and Bolin just stud by his father. "I hate girl's." Bolin stated. Russia smiled and looked down to him.

"You won't be saying that for long." Russia stated. The boy gave him a confused look and then China was beside Russia.

"You're sister's will be here soon." China smiled as he kissed Russia's cheek.

"No. Don't tell me that Belarus is coming?" Russia asked. China smiled and put his pointer finger on Russia's chest. He gave Russia a pouting face and looked up with puppy dog eyes. Russia sighed and smiled to him. China was just to cute.

"She has her husband and kid's with her. So does Ukraine. You're be fine. Right? My sweet white knight?" China asked. Russia nodded and bent down a bit to kiss China.

"Da. My sunflower." Russia smiled and then a knock on the door made Russia sigh. "I'll get it." Russia smiled. China smiled and nodded taking Bolin and setting him in his seat before walking into the kitchen. Russia walked over to the door and opened it up to see Ukraine walk in holding Turkey's hand. A small girl hid behind Turkey's leg.

"Ankara it's fine." he smiled. Ukraine smiled to her little brother and moved the sleeping baby boy.

"Russia brother. I would like for you to say hello to are new member. Kiev." Ukraine smiled and Russia looked at the small blond boy.

"Very cute." Russia smiled.

"Brother? Get married. Get married. Get married. Get married." Russia looked behind his older sister to see Belarus standing there. "Get married to China." she said as she glared at him. And that is the reason why Russia has not yet married his poor wife. Belarus was the problem. He had no clue what she would say after they were married.

"Belarus. It's nice to see you." Russia smiled. Belarus smiled back and Russia shook with fear.

"Hey baby! Wait up!" America's voice boomed. Belarus looked back and smiled as America caught up to her and put his arm around her shoulder's. "Sup Russia!" America smiled. Russia felt better now. Just then four little kid's came running past every one and jumped on Russia.

"Uncle Russia!" they called out. Russia smiled and looked at the four. Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, and Georgia all looked up to him. Delaware was the oldest of the four he was seven. He had short black hair and always smiled but stuck up for his sibling's. Pennsylvania was the second oldest. She was six now and had long blond hair. Here eyes where two different color's but they all were use to it now. Nothing was wrong with having one blue and one green eye was there? New Jersey was not five and a half. He was born soon after Pennsylvania and had longer light blond hair. Much like Belarus. His eyes where a bright blue eyes shone with happiness. Georgia was the youngest of the four. She was only four and looked like a girl America. Shoulder length dirty blond hair and bright sky blue eyes.

"Hello to you all." Russia smiled.

"Mother who is he?" a small blond boy asked from his mother's side. Another head poped from behind America and Russia looked to the two.

"My brother." Belarus said. the two boy's nodded and walked up to Russia.

"My name is Connecticut." the blond said he looked to the other boy whose head was brown and he blushed a bit scooting his foot around. "I'm three and that's my younger brother. Massachusetts." Connecticut smiled to Russia and then took his brother's hand. "He's this many." the young boy then held up two finger's and the brown-haired boy nodded.

"Marry." the two-year old pointed to the back and Russia noticed a really small girl. She looked really young and she walked up to the other's.

"That's Marry also called Maryland." Connecticut smiled and Russia nodded.

"Well I am you're uncle Russia." Russia smiled every one smiled and walked in. Every headed to the dining room and Belarus pointed to the baby that was on her back.

"Eight down. forty two to go. By the way brother this here is South Carolina." Belarus smiled and Russia nodded. She then rubbed her tummy softly and smiled. "And here will be New Hampshire." she looked so happy and Russia didn't know how she did it. He could hardly take care of two kid's much less eight with one more on the way! The two walked into the dining room and it was like a huge thanksgiving day mail. People were talking and kid's where being told to stop being so loud. Every thing was so lively. Russia loved his family and it just kept growing. A smile came to Russia's face and China waved to him. Russia walked over and sat down next to China. China sat on his lap and kissed Russia's nose before he looked to Japan who was blushing over the fact Greece was talking to his growing belly.

"We know a song! The kid's called out. Every one stopped and looked to the kid's. Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Georgia, Connecticut, Moscow, Beijing, Ankara, and Reykjavík all stud up by the door and smiled to there parent's.

"Really now?" Hong Kong asked. They all nodded. America and Belarus' kid's came up first.

"Twinkle, Twinkle, little star!" they all sung. Moscow came up at this point.

"Kak interesno" he sung in Russian. Beijing walked up now.

"Nǐ shì shénme" Beijing smiled as she sung in Chinese. Ankara got up next to her.

"kadar yüksek dünya üzerinde" Ankara sung in Turkish. Reykjavík stud next to the other kid's and looked at her family. She never spoke in anything other than English and she looked away for a second before she opened her mouth. She doesn't talk much less sing!

"Eins og demantur á himni" Renykjavik sung so softly. Her voice was like an angle's. The boy's and Ankara moved in front of the other two girl's and smiled.

"Motivirovannyy pis'mennyy zapros , malen'kaya zvezda!" The boy's sung together with Ankara. It was in Russian and they all smiled.

"Wǒ zěnme zhīdào nǐ shì shénme~." Beijing and Reykjavík sung together in Chinese. The room fell silent and Japan started to cry. Yes Japan was crying.

"That was so cute!" he called out. China looked to him with a sweat drop and Greece tried to get him to stop crying. Yup just any other day in the crazy house hold that Russia call's family. For once the sun has come out and melted the snow to let the sunflowers grow in his heart.

The End~.

* * *

**Alright well that's it for the story! I hope you all enjoyed this one! Cheek out my other's! Thank you CrazedWonderland, Nyauu, elizabeth duchanne, and MidnightWhispersInTheDark! Thank you all for fallowing this story and making me happy by the review's. I feel so bad for ending it here but I don't have any more idea's for it so sadly it must end. I will thank every one here though! Thank you all!**


End file.
